Magnolia and Gorilla
by Greenlies
Summary: In Loki's memory, this mystery girl smelled like Magnolia... And she said he remind her of Gorilla. 20 reviews and I'll make a sequel as a thank you gift


A.N: English is my 2nd language and every characters or the Fairy Tail itself are not mine...

Italic typed words are Loki's POV... By the way...

* * *

**Magnolia and Gorilla**

Lucy was busy writing her novel, and Loki was busy doing his usual stuff, lying on her bed and did mostly nothing. He was completely bored from being ignored by his mistress, "You know Lucy… I think I've seen you before…"

"Yes of course Loki…" Lucy replied grimly

The lion felt a little bit disappointed he rolled on her bed and buried his face on her white sheet, "that's not what I meant. Before we meet officially in the Fairy Tail!" he pouted.

Lucy turned to him, "Hmmm… if I'd met you before I join the Fairy Tail I would've remembered… Because I was one of your fans before I _knew you_" she smirked viciously.

"Are you sure…? You were…?" Loki said with his sparkling eyes.

"Yes... Loki, but I'm still your fan. You're my strongest celestial spirit and the most rational one... I think..." her smile changed from an annoyed one to a more gentle one, but she turned her back quickly to him as soon as he looked more happy.

Loki sighed. She was completely ignoring him the whole day, it made him sleepy.

_**...AIUEO...**_

_I couldn't remember everything clearly; everything was so vague on the day Karen died._

_It was raining really hard. I couldn't open my eyes too wide, when I turned my head to the sky. I stretched my hands up to cover my eyes, but I still couldn't see anything. The stars were hiding from me. I felt empty. _

_Please don't hide from me, I was one of you not so long ago. I tried to save our friends, but you didn't even want to see me again, how stupid is that…? You're so egoistic, and you call yourself a star?_

_I'm such an idiot. I didn't even have the right to protect my owner, my friends or anyone!_

_I had given up. I had no reason to live my life to the fullest anymore. What's the point on protecting someone when they hate you anyway…?_

_**...AIUEO...**_

_I walked, and walked on that crowded nameless street..._

_Why am I here? What am I trying to do…? What am I looking for…?_

_I was too into my own world and didn't realize that I bumped into a guy, but he didn't care. He kept on walking and I saw that guy entered a door, and that's when I realized so many people were went in and out from that door. I observed that building carefully. It has a weird pink sign. I saw "Mustard Bar", written on the sign board. I stepped inside, everybody eyes looking at me with a worry looks on their eyes, and I realized it right away, "I'm still wet_

_That bar had a very welcoming atmosphere. The owner of the bar was smiling at me. If I remember correctly he was an old man with a weird shaped head._

"_I want some more please!" a girl yelled loudly. She was lifting her glass and waving it. I couldn't remember her exact appearance, but she was a flower between those rotten weeds on the bar stools. She had fully captured my attention that time. Her perfect figure and her tanned skin was gleaming under the yellow lamp._

_The old man saw me staring at her and made some weird gesture, "She's alone" he whispered carefully._

"_What are you talking about?" That girl asked him, she looked a little bit annoyed by it._

_I decided to sit next to her, "can I order some vodka please…?". I took a closer look at her. She was really young and drunk, I think she was around 14 or 15._

_She started to stare at me, her eyes were opened widely despite her drunk condition. She gulped down a glass of beer "you look horrible…" she said bluntly, "what makes you dead...?"_

_Do I look like a walking zombie to her? "I- killed someone precious to me…" It felt so hard for me to admit it, but truth be told I did it._

_"Literally…?__ Or just metaphorically?" She was looking up to me with a pair of her lazy eyes. I must confess, her eyes were really pretty, but I couldn't remember the exact color._

"_She died because I'm not there for her…"_

"_Oh… Metaphor, that's stupid…" she said with a choke coming along with her sentence._

"_What…?" I slammed the table and turned my whole body to face her._

"_If you're not killing her by your own hand, it's a stupid reason for being the lowest creature on earth…" she quickly added, "she might blame you for that, but… I can see it from the sparks of your eyes, you are not a guy who would kill someone with some stupid reasons…"_

_Even though she was drunk I could sense her kindness and warmth from her eyes, "I'm not…"_

"_You're not the only one with trouble you know…" she said with a grin, "Look at me…! I'm horrible too! My dad despises me. I'm alone, and I decide to run away from home…! And believe it or not I don't bring any money…!" she laughed and punched my arm, it's weak but for a second I have forgotten how to inhale the oxygen._

"_Here's your vodka mister…" the sound of the glass placed on the table sent my consciousness back to its place._

"_Oh, Thanks…"_

_"You're smiling!" her eyes widened. She left her mouth opened widely._

_"Huh?, So what...?", why was she so shocked about it?_

"_You're smiling, so it means you're feeling better right...?" she was staring at me again, and I oddly grinned at her, it felt awkward, "Isn't nice…?", that girl switched her smile with another sly grin, "mom said… smile is your best weapon… Your shield and also your source of energy…"_

_I'm sure she was wrong because when she was smiling, that's the time I felt energized, and in addition I felt a weird feeling inside my bone, and she tingled every part of my body with that smile, "I guess so…" I rubbed my arm it's itching from her words._

"_See…! You're smiling again…! I'll tell you something nice…" She briskly warped her arm around my shoulder, she's really one of a kind, even though she had consumed gallons of beer but her smell was like magnolia's fume._

_"Huh...?__ What are you...?" I'm instantly held my breath. And once again she hid every single atom of oxygen from me. __That girl was pressing her lips on my ear! I felt more electricity attacking my whole head even my neck became stiff and weird, and my legs became numb. Was it what Karen called by getting turned on?_

_"When you smile at me, you look really dazzling…" She whispered gently. Her lips pressed against my ear and moved slowly. I couldn't stop the rapid beating inside my chest. I'm too panicked to try._

_When she let me go, I still sense her breath blowing my neck with warm air, and it shivered for awhile and the worst part was my face felt like it was burned with hot lava, "th… thanks…"_

"_Oh…! And your smell is amazing too…! Just like_ _Actinomycetes bacteria's spores_…!" _that girl giggled._

"_Huh…?" What the hell was she talking about? I smelled like bacteria…? Isn't a bad thing to say to someone you just met?_

"_You don't know Actinomycetes…?" her adorable lazy eyes closed, "It's bacteria from earth, when it raining the bacteria's spores flies into the air and producing that great smell… your smell!" she poked my chest with her finger, "just like the soil after rain… yeah it kind of miss the real meaning a bit, but most of the people understand that phrase better" she laughed again._

_I didn't understand what she was rambling right now, "You're so weird…" I chuckled, but she seemed proud with her weirdness_

_We talked about so many things. I__ didn't tell her anything about myself, but she didn't even care about it. She oddly understood that I have privacy that no one could ever know._

_"There's something about you that mesmerize me..."Her eyes observed me for awhile, and it felt like she was striping my cloths with her eyes, I felt so weird and embarrassed at the same time, "Why are you blushing? Are you drunk already?" she lifted her eyebrows, and I shook my head in an instant, "well... You have some sort of this amazing aura…"_

_"Really...?" I blushed, my cheeks burned like hell, "Like what..?"_

_"Like a gorilla…?" she titled her head and placed her hand on her chin._

_I, as the victim of her words laughed "What...? You're the first person in my entire life said that to me…" I laughed very hard until my throat felt like it was tearing apart. I was supposed to get mad, but I found it very hilarious, first bacteria and now it's gorilla…?_

"_But your hair…!" she pointed at me"it's so fluffy! And somehow you remind me of a lion I had at home…!"_

_The entire bar was startled by her . "You had a lion…?", I broke the silence, and everything oddly returned to normal._

"_I love cats…" she said with a wide smile, and she didn't even answer my last question._

"_No, that's not what I…" I saved my words for later; it's no use talking to a drunken lady anyway, lions are still in the cat's family so... I'm also considered as a cat...?_

"_If I remember correctly, his name is… Leo…"_

_"That's a very nice name…" I replied, even though she was talking randomly, but she always knew how to put a smile in my face._

_**...AIUEO...**_

_The clock's needles pointed at the twelve number. She looked up and sighed, _"_Ugh… I still want to talk with you! But it's already that really late… I should go..." she bit down her lip, "Somewhere..." then she got up from her seat, and pulled her suit case out under the__ counter_ table.

_I grabbed her wrist_, "Wait...!_Can I ask you something…?" I asked her_

_she turned to me with a yawn "what...?"_

_"What should I do next then…?"_

"_Just stay alive…" she said patting my back, "someday… you'll find something to live for I'm sure you will…" she took some money out from her pocket and gave it to the old man, "I pay for his drink too"_

"_You… You don't have to..." I felt bad, and I actually had some money left from Blue Pegasus Guild Master, Bob._

_She grinned, "Just call it a thank you gift…!" she said cheerfully, "I mean… Talking to you really energize me…! You made me realize that you're far more horrible than I am…!" she walked away while waving her hand to me._

_She made me decided on going back to the Blue Pegasus Guild, but Master Bob told me to go to the Fairy Tail Guild instead, that's how I end up on that crazy guild._

_**...AIUEO...**_

"Loki…" Lucy said while pinching the both side of his face, "you should go back to your world…"

"Humm…?" he was barely waking up, "Lucy…"

"Now get off from my bed…" she grumbled while pulling his hands, "wakeeee up…!"

He was still sleepy. It's actually a lion's nature to sleep very long, "no… I don't want to…" he whimpered.

"Don't be such a kid…!" she pulled his hands. "I need to sleep too…!"

"Then sleep with me…!" he pulled her down to her own bed, "I'll be your pillow, arm, legs, or chest, even my stomach, you can use my entire body as a pillow or blanket or anything…!" he embraced her and caged her with his arms.

"Chest pillow…", she muttered slowly, and she slowly crawled on top of his chest.

Loki's eyes widened. His sleepiness had washed away by her unexpected action. Actually... everything he just said was only a joke, because he was too sleepy to think of anything, "Lu...Lucy...?", his face turned into the color of a fresh apple, he wasn't used to this side of his mistress.

"So cute…" a blue cat said. He was smiling with his paw covering his mouth.

"Happy…! Wh-what are you doing here?" Loki stuttered.

"I just want to play with Lucy. But she looks really busy, so I'm going home, bye…!" he flew through the window, and flapped his little wings to the sky.

Lucy whispered at his chest. He could felt the vibration she made with her voice, "…mmh…"

"What's wrong Lucy…?"

She gripped his shirt tightly, "You smell like the soil after rain…" She said sluggishly with a smile.

His eyes widened, and he slowly relaxed himself, "Yes… you told me that already…" he grinned. He knew it. Everything was clear now.

_**...AIUEO...**_

_At first, I thought the girl who was drinking with me was Cana, but when I asked her she said that she got a mission on that day, I actually felt kind of relieved it's not her. And I'm really-really glad it's not her._

_I kept looking for that girl. I visited that Mustard Bar everyday until that bar was completely destroyed by a tornado one year ago, and I still couldn't find her, but I know it from the bottom of my heart, somehow that time will be back. We'll drink together from day to dawn and drunk ourselves until we hit the jackpot._

_I'm glad I didn't stop looking..._

**END**

* * *

A.N: This is my second attempt writing Lucy/Loki, but the last one FAIL miserably, hope I get some reviews this time... Oh... And **my Grammar is a disaster**...! lol... I need advice really bad... -_- I'm still learning english by myself from reading stories around here... So keep me alive...!

**Mustard Bar is real...! And... DRINKING is not allowed for kids under 20(in my place :D)**


End file.
